Buena Suerte
by Cintriux
Summary: —Gracias.— murmure con lagrimas en los ojos, siempre había creído ser mala suerte… pero ahora él me dice lo contrario… y creo que puedo cambiar, podía ser buena suerte y también… podía confiar en Kid Flash.


**Los jóvenes titanes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Siempre había sido del tipo de chica que mantiene guardados sus problemas, que trataba de resolverlos lo más pronto posible… pero ahora no sabía qué hacer, siempre había creído que estaba hecha para el mal. ¡Soy mala suerte! ¡Mi nombre lo dice todo! Incluso mis poderes están hechos para la destrucción, entonces ¿Por qué alguien pensaría que podría ser una heroína? ¡Eso es ridículo! El bien nunca fue una opción para mí. _''Eres mejor que todos ellos''_ resonó la voz del velocista en mi mente, por supuesto que era mejor que los inútiles que tenía como equipo, yo no estaba hecha para pasar mi vida robando parquímetros.

Creía que estaba destinada a ser parte de la Hermandad del Mal… y luego la persona que admiraba me dice lo contrario. _''¿Aun así te consideras una villana? Es patético.''_ ¿En serio? No podía creer que admiraba a Madame Rouge ¿En que estaba pensando? Ahh… si, creía que imitándola podría ser alguien y obtener respeto. _''No tienes que lastimar a la gente para sentirte bien contigo misma.''_ Cuando él dijo eso, no supe que responder, lastimando a la gente solo obtendría temor de parte de ellos, no que me respeten.

'' _Hay algo en ti que es diferente.''_ Claro, no todos los días ves a una chica con el cabello y ojos rosas con la peor suerte del mundo. ¿Por qué Kid Flash perdía su tiempo tratando de que cambiara? ¿Por qué seguía intentando cambiarme después de que lo lastime con un campo de contención? —¿Por qué tenía que causarme más problemas de los que ya tengo?—murmure mientras dejaba de caminar en ese callejón oscuro. Me sentía frustrada, había pasado años tratando de ser como Madame Rouge para que en una sola noche venga el payaso de Kid Flash y haga que dude de lo que soy en realidad. —Él no sabe nada…

—Sé que eres mejor que todos esos villanos.—resonó la voz de ese velocista a mis espaldas. Estaba enojada con él… ¡¿Quién se creía para decirme lo que tenía que hacer?!

—Ni siquiera me conoces.— respondí cruzándome de brazos.

—En eso tienes razón, no te conozco lo suficiente, pero algo me dice que no estás hecha para ser villana.— contesto poniéndose justo enfrente de mí.

—Te lo he dicho antes, ser buena nunca fue una opción para mí.—dije enojada porque al parecer no entendía lo evidente.—Soy una villana y lo que hago es robar… tú eres un héroe y ¡Deberías estar llevándome a la cárcel!

—No Jinx… tú quieres ser buena, querías cambiar tu suerte tratando de robar un amuleto pero ¿Sabes algo? Los poderes no definen si una persona debe ser buena o mala.—respondió colocando sus manos en mis hombros y dedicándome una cálida sonrisa. Sentía mis mejillas húmedas, agache la mirada y veía como unas gotas caían, este no era momento para llorar y mucho menos que me viera un bienhechor llorando. Eso si es patético, ¿una villana llorando? en la academia del Hermano Sangre siempre decían que llorar era para débiles… ni siquiera recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que llore. Puede sentir como unos brazos me rodeaban. —Jinxy… sé que es difícil todo esto y está bien que llores, es bueno desahogarse.

—Llorar es para débiles…—trate de contestar con voz imponente mientras apretaba el tallo de la rosa que me había dado, no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie para resolver mis problemas. —No necesito ni de tu lastima, ni de tu ayuda… no necesito nada de ti.—dije secándome las lagrimas con la manga de mi uniforme y tratando de alejarlo.

—Jinxy, escucha… no lo hago por lastima, ayudar a las personas es parte de mi trabajo y yo quiero ayudarte porque eres diferente.—respondió viéndome a los ojos.

—¡No soy diferente! ¡Soy mala suerte!—grite frustrada, logrando que la rosa que tenía en mano se marchitara.—Destruyo todo lo que está a mi alcance… no puedo ser buena.—dije mostrándole la rosa y esperando a ver su reacción.

—¡Deja de decir que eres mala suerte!—contesto enojado, Kid Flash era diferente a todos los héroes que siempre me vieron como un enemigo, él me veía como si en verdad le importara.—No eres mala… me salvaste de Madame Rouge porque eres buena.

—¿Por qué te importa tanto lo que diga de mi? ¿Por qué me regalas rosas? ¿Por qué eres bueno conmigo?—pregunte en voz baja, él se quedo callado por unos segundos.

—Porque mereces algo mejor, mereces a alguien que te escuche, no mereces estar con un grupo de perdedores que ni siquiera te escuchan, mereces disfrutar la vida y no pasar escondiéndote de la policía, mereces ser feliz.—respondió acercándose más a mí, él en verdad se preocupaba por mi.—Yo quiero ayudarte Jinxy y quiero que dejes que te ayude.—continuo diciendo lo suficientemente cerca de mí como para escuchar su respiración, él quería ayudarme, en este momento no sabía que decir, estaba confundida porque nunca nadie me había dicho cosas así, siempre hice las cosas por mi cuenta, me valía de mi suerte…

—Gracias.— murmure con lagrimas en los ojos, siempre había creído ser mala suerte… pero ahora él me dice lo contrario… y creo que puedo cambiar, podía ser buena suerte y también… podía confiar en Kid Flash.


End file.
